edeneternalfandomcom-20200222-history
Class
Classes in Eden Eternal, like in many MMORPG's, are what define your skills, what weapons and armor you use, and your gameplay style. Unlike many games, however, where classes are permanent and unchangeable, in Eden Eternal, you can change from any class (providing you have unlocked the class) at any time out of combat, giving a uniqueness to the game and to it's combat system that no other game out there currently has. There are 15 classes in Eden Eternal, and three main class branches , also known as class types. These class types follow the basic branches seen in many MMORPG's: Tank Archtypes, who focus mainly on defending the party and use melee attacks, Rogue Archetypes, also known as Melee DPS, who focus mainly on high melee damage output and survivability, Ranged Archtypes, also known as Ranged DPS, who focus mainly on high ranged damage output and minor battle field control, and Magic archtypes, also known as Magic DPS, who focus mainly focus on high magic damage output (ranged), Area of Effect (AOE) abilities, and major battle field control. Within each of these branches lies three classes. These classes are separate from each other, but retain the same basic gameplay style as the branch, as well as common abilities (skills) and certificates of the branch. Classes in each branch can be diverse from each other, containing a set of class skills that individualize the classes from each other, as well as a set of Class Talents. Each class has an XP counter of their own, and only by becoming that class and gaining XP can that class level up. However, no matter what class you are, you still gain character XP, which is separate from the Class XP you gain to level up each class. Your character level is your "overall level" in the game. Your common abilities from your branch are based on this overall character level. Your class level cannnot excede your character level. Because you can play and maximize all classes on one character- all 15 different classes, you do not need to make multiple characters to try all the classes! Basic Classes and Class Types (summary) ::Note: DPS stands for damage per second. Tank Archetypes (Melee & Defense) Also known simply as Defense, Tanks focus on protecting allies by provoking monsters, and using their natural defense and buff skills to their advantage, as well as strong melee attacks and AOE's to dish out damage to monsters. All Tank Archetypes wear heavy armor and benefit the most from Defense and Strength. Warrior: One of two starting classes. Warrior, relies on heavily fortified and upgraded heavy armor to absorb maximum damage in combat. An ideal class for players to become accustomed to Eden Eternal. Warrior's focus on using Axes (2H). Knight: The knights motto is cliché but dangerous, the best defense is a good offense. They are specialists of dodging and blocking attacks while maintaining a relentless assault on their foe. This is a tank that will wreck all in his path if left unchecked. Knight's focus on using Rapiers (1H). Templar: A third tank class relies on faith in the gods to sustain him in battle. Not only do these tanks possess near endless stamina, they also unleash magical holy hell on their surroundings, making them a danger to heavy tanks and squishy casters alike. Templar's focus on using a sword (1H) and shield. Rogue Archetypes (Melee DPS) Rogues types, called Melee DPS in Eden Eternal, focus on powerful melee effects. Rogue types wear light armor and benefit the most from Agility and Strength. Thief: The thief is a sharp dagger wielding poster child of melee DPS. They move quickly, attack even faster, and have enough utility such as stealth to live to strike the enemy's backline a second time. Thief's focus on dual wielding and daggers. Martial Artist: The martial artist is second to none in hand to hand combat. Though not as wiley as a thief when it comes to escaping, the martial artist will devastate his or her foes faster than their foes can counteract the martial artist's rampage. Martial artist focuses on Fists. Blade Dancer: The third option in the rogue line is very unlike the previous two. Carrying the background of a bard, the blade dancer plays a hybrid role of melee DPS and party attack bonuses. Having one in a group is truly a deciding factor in the tides of battle. Ranged Archetypes (Ranged DPS) Ranged Archetypes focus on using projectile weapons, wear light armor. They benefit the most from Agility and Strength. Hunter: The hunter puts the oomph into Ranged DPS. A skilled assassin, these champions of the bow mortally wound their opponent with unexpected opening attacks and leave their victims to die slowly as they futilely attempt to escape at the paws of the hunter's pet tiger. Engineer: These rocketmen have dedicated their keen sense of aim and skilled hands towards technology, allowing them to master explosive grenades while enhancing their capabilities beyond mere mortals by encasing themselves in iron suits. Power Ranger fans, your MMO has arrived. Ranger: The ranger is the fast attacking, heavy crit focused version of the Hunter. They don't rely as heavily on surprise opening attacks as they can cut down a fully aware opponent so long as they wield distance as their weapon. Healer Archetypes (Support/Healer) Healers focus on healing and buffing their allies, although they can also deal magical damage. Clerics wear cloth armor, while Bards and Shamans wear light armor. Healers benefit the most from Wisdom and Intellect. Cleric: Masters of party support, the Cleric is knowledgeable in the art of healing, removing debuffs, and preventing allies from taking damage in the first place. This high demand class also specializes in bringing fallen allies back to life, and fortifying them with long duration stat bonuses. Bard: The bard is a much more dynamic party support counterpart to the cleric. Bard's can change their tune at a moment's notice to provide whatever the party requires, at vital turning points in battle. Shaman: Shamans commune with spirits of the ancients, summoning them to grant their allies with immensely powerful protection charms. A true master of shamans may even be capable of creating an artificial casing to hold the power of these spirits in a physical form, towering over a battlefield and causing immense damage to all who oppose it. Magical Archetypes (Magical DPS) Magical Archetypes use cloth armor and benefit the most from Intellect. Magician: The magician is the second of the two starting classes. They are masters of every element. A truly wise magician will study the weaknesses of each monster and player and unleash the elemental power necessary to focus and destroy those weaknesses. Their powers allow for immense burst damage if left alone and reasonably strong damage over time skills for when the magician is forced to stay on the run. Illusionist: The illusionist is similar to a bard, but much more offensive focused. These jesters of the battlefield confuse and weaken their enemies to the point of near immobilization, then swiftly maximize the power of their carry allies to finish said enemies off. Warlock: The warlock is a magician that has succumbed to the lure of dark magics. While these magics tend to be overwhelmingly powerful, they carry great personal risk to the warlock who attempts to harness them. Only a focused and clear mind can harness the power of the warlock without destroying themselves. Advanced Class Chart Archetypes in Dungeons Like in my other MMORPGs, Eden Eternal uses a role system consisting of a Tank role, Healer role and Damage Dealer role (also known as DPS, DPSer or DD). The Tank role is taken by characters of the Tank archetype. These players focus on defensive abilities and protecting their allies (specially the healers) from enemy attacks. The more things beating you in a dungeon the better. In turn, the Healer role, taken by Clerics, is to keep the Tank and the rest of the party alive by focusing on mending wounds and buffing their allies. Even though Shamans and Bards (the other two classes of the Healing and Support Branch) can heal, they're not as focused as Clerics and may not be able to heal their group through high difficulty dungeons alone. However, these two can assist other healers or play the role for easier dungeons. As for Damage Dealers; The Magic, Melee, and Ranged DPS Branches excel in dealing damage. However, what they do in damage they lack in defense. It's recommended they let Tanks take the hits in a dungeons, specially waiting one second or two before attacking to let them build Malice .: IE: let the Tanks do their job! References 1. Quotes taken from Darren Henderson Category:Classes